


Flirt

by xDarkLoki



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader is a tease, Romance, Teasing, date, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkLoki/pseuds/xDarkLoki
Summary: Basically Reader flirts with her boyfriend, Bruce. It begins pretty awkward and cute, but turns funny.... I guess. I tried.
Warnings: Light sexual innuendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written Bruce in the past, but I hope it's not OOC at all.  
> It's also inspired by the flirt scene in AoU and a song in Burlesque (movie).

"Bruce, you promised me to spend the evening with me," you dropped your hands to your hips as you stepped in your boyfriend's lab inside your house. "You still know how dating a woman works, right?"

"Ha. Ha. Y/N, very funny," he scratched the back of his head, writing down on some papers. "I promise I'll be there in five minutes."

"You should have dated Tony, you've spent more time with him lately," you quipped in a whine and put your chin on his shoulder while Bruce looked at you and removed his glasses as he surrendered.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he pecked your lips and you smiled. "Let's go upstairs."

"No phones, no algorithms, no theories and no more robot serial killer. Just us!" You warned and the scientist chuckled. You went to your living room and before he could wrap his arms around you, Bruce placed some cushions on the ground next to the warm fireplace and you prepared some food for your cozy date night.

As the soft jazz music floated in the light air of your little house in the woods, you poured yourself a glass of wine behind the bar and your boyfriend eventually walked up to you to lean on the counter whilst lovingly staring at you.

"How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?" Bruce asked, trying to find a funny way to make it up to you.

" _Our house_. A dump?" You teased and placed the bottle next to your glass.

"No, it's not what I think. I mean, what a beautiful… such a beautiful woman is doing here, alone?” He stammered while correcting, a bit embarrassed and he earned your loving smile.

You loved to tease Bruce like this, the reason: you always found him adorable when he tried to flirt with you. You had given him a few tips from the moment you began to date him, but those flirty lessons always ended up in a roar of laughter from both of you and a cuddle session. However, today was a bit different, you decided to play his game and you took a confident voice that could surely destabilize him.

"Fella done me wrong,” you poured another glass and gave it to him.

"Such a disappointment you already have someone,” the scientist smiled proudly when you were taken aback by his sudden confidence and boldness.

"He's not so bad. Well, he has a temper. Deep down, he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known” you pushed your hair to the side. “All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win.”

"Sounds amazing,” Bruce rubbed the back of his neck nervously and continued. “But why would he neglect a woman like you?”

“Unfortunately for both of us, he is famous and he is much demanded in his work, saving the world and overrated stuff like that,” you leaned against the counter to whisper into his ear, “right now, I would go for a man who would linger awhile with me.”

“Linger awhile?” His voice was a bit lower and he sipped from his whine timidly.

“A guy who takes his time to make me feel loved and special, that’s what I love,” you mimicked him and watched as his confidence grew. "My man is a kind of nerd you want to cuddle all the time. He's also a huge dork," you teased again. You took a sip of your drink while Bruce looked down embarrassed with an amused smile. "Chicks dig that. So, what do you think, should I leave to make him run, or stay?"

"Stay,” he whispered as he knew it was a simple joke and you smiled. “What could he so wrong to you now?"

"Not a damn thing. But never say ‘never’," you nipped your bottom lip between your teeth and noticed how hard the doctor swallowed.

You continued to gaze into each other's eyes for God knows how long when Bruce finally moved his lips closer to yours. Eager and ready to feel what you loved the most when your boyfriend was with you, you closed your eyes in pure anticipation.

Yet, when your lips were still pouting in the air, you shot your eyelids opened and saw Bruce grabbing a bowl of chips next to you. Smiling proudly when you gasped silently, he leaned back against the stool as he willingly brushed his lips against your skin.

“What, I thought you liked your man taking his time?” The scientist chuckled at your cute whine and finally kissed your lips before he walked away with his drink and the chips.

“What have I done to you, Bruce?” You mumbled and followed him to the couch.

**THE END.**


End file.
